1. Field
The field to tag making and stacking systems and method, tag stackers, and stack trays.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patent documents are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,092,697; 7,125,182; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/409,803; and Printer Systems Revised Slitter Operation Instructions Manual, Cover page and pages ii and 1:1 through 1:6.